Tauren
Tauren is an archangel who was responsible for the policing of Purgatory and every realm held within, making him the Prince of Purgatory (A title by which he is often referred to). It was once his job to police the population of Purgatory and to provide constant obstacles for those who truly deserved it, but the one time he made an exception was when the Demon Morwenna was sentenced to Purgatory. He broke his code and released her, and was thus chained by Michael for his insubordination - in actuality, he had fallen in love with Morwenna. Declared a Fallen Angel, Tauren lives on Earth as a detective police commissioner in the NYPD, still policing Purgatory whilst also policing the activities of Demons on Earth - he has been deprived of seeing Morwenna by Michael, and she has been returned to Purgatory and barred from his reach. History Early life Tauren was the third Archangel, right after Lucifer, to be created by God. He and the other archangels fought a war with God against the Darkness, whom God tricked and sealed away using the Mark. Upon imprisoning the Darkness, Lucifer and Tauren were apparently extremely close, and were both raised by Michael, though Tauren considered Michael a tad pompous for acting like he was superior to all other Archangels, but he did agree that Michael was superior to him in power. After God locked away the Leviathans in the monster realm Purgatory and after he started the creation ofHeaven and its angels and Earth and its people, he commanded all of the celestial beings to bow before mankind, asking them to love humans more than him. Though Michael obediently did so, and Tauren did so out of respect for Michael, Lucifer questioned this order, insisting that they are "broken, flawed abortions". This was a fascinating point, since Tauren agreed with this hypothesis, but disagreed with practically the rest of Lucifer's warped ideology. He went to God to plead with him to be merciful towards Lucifer, citing that Lucifer was his brother as much as Michael was. God agreed, and policed Michael into banishing the anarchistic Archangel into his Cage. Heartbroken at losing his brother, Tauren lamented but Michael consoled him. TBA Personality Powers and Abilities As the Prince of Purgatory and Archangel, Tauren is very powerful, despite being one of the youngest of the Archangels. This is best demonstrated by his climactic defeat of Castiel when the latter tried to prevent him from being reunited with Morwenna, and Tauren proved to be mentally and physically superior to the Archangel like Lucifer or Michael. He has divine authority over the population and activity in Purgatory, and despite not being an Archangel he is considered by many to be the most powerful Angel alive: * Immortality - Tauren has an infinite lifespan and has the potential to live forever. He is not subject to disease or old age. He does not tire nor require sustenance, for himself or for his vessel. * Lower-tier Nigh Omnipotence ** Super Strength - Being the Prince of Purgatory, Tauren is endowed with incredible superhuman strength. He can press at least two tons and is stronger than humans, monsters, and average angels; literally once taking on a hive of them simultaneously. He has been able to kick a table through a window with one foot when in a violent rage, sending it flying several feet afterwards. He is shown to be strong enough to fight and overpower Castiel. ** Invulnerability - Tauren is extremely difficult to physically damage, on account of being immune to conventional means of attack. He withstood being impaled from behind by a knife, not showing a particularly damaged expression. He was also shot in the head with an ordinary bullet and survived, immediately healing from the bullet. Tauren could take hits from powerful angels like Castiel and even withstood being pelted in fire, immediately extinguishing the flames by spreading his arms. ** Possession - As a result of being an angel, Tauren requires to take a human host in order to physically interact on the Earth. He requires the permission of his host before he can physically possess them. ** 'Smiting '- Tauren possesses the ability to kill or exorcise a demon simply by touching his palm to the forehead of its host. He is able to kill lower-level demons and other beings like monsters with a simple touch. When this happens, a strong white light appears from the eyes and mouth of the victim and burns them from the inside out. This does not work on Archangels because they are obviously superior to him, but with effort he is able to smite considerably powerful beings. ** 'Electrokinesis '- Tauren has a substantial amount of control over electricity, as he was able to turn off every single light in the city with a clap of his hands, depriving it of every scrap of energy and causing every single electric device to deactivate. He was able to also turn them back on with two simple claps, as if they had always been on. ** 'Chronokinesis '- He has some control over time as he was able to reverse time itself a matter of minutes so that whomever died from his deprivation of the city's energy was reversed. ** 'Telekinesis '- Tauren is a seasoned wielder of telekinesis, powerful enough to open every door in a single school with just a flick of his hand. He was also able to throw people through the air with a lazy wave of his hand, sending one particular person from a pavement, over several buildings into a river. He could also fasten humans telekinetically to the floor so they are unable to move, and even prevent someone from opening their jaws. ** 'Power negation '- Tauren is able to literally cancel out the powers of other powerful beings such as angels and demons, which he can do without even requiring gestures. He was able to cancel out someone's invulnerability, and even erase someone's ability to wield superhuman strength, but this was obviously inferior to God, and more powerful Archangels. Tauren normally wields this ability when controlling people in Purgatory. ** 'White Light '- Tauren, like all angels and archangels, is able to produce white light from the palm of his hand, so strong that it can kill humans extremely easily. He can produce it as a tactile energy transferred through physical contact, or simply as an explosive projection of ferocious energy. ** 'Biokinesis '- Due to being Prince of Purgatory, Tauren has the ability to induce extreme pain in other people, including demons and angels and suchlike. He admits that he doesn't have a particular liking for this ability, but will utilise it as necessary. He is able to shatter human bodies with a snap of his fingers and can do this to five people at the same time, showing that in this respect he is extremely powerful. ** 'Healing - '''Tauren is easily able to heal himself and others through physical contact or by simple hand gestures. He was able to heal Morwenna from the ordeal she endured with Alecto by embracing her closely and kissing her. He was also able to cure a paraplegic by restoring his ability to walk, and revoke an old woman's blindness, which angered Michael because he believed that humans were inferior and that God alone had the right to do so. ** '''Mental Manipulation - '''Tauren is able to enter people's minds and hypnotise them, able to convince them to do things that he wants them to do. He is able to convince a person to throw hot coffee in their face, and even convince two people to grapple with one another. He is unable to do this to other Archangels because they are too powerful to do this. ** '''Tactile implosion '- Tauren has the ability to literally destroy a person's body by physically touching them. ** 'Hydrokinesis '- Tauren is shown to be able to cause water to turn to solid ice in a matter of seconds,